Wasted
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot]Things were said, and done, that shouldn’t have been. A deep crater is forming, can they grow enough to heal the wounds the inflicted on both sides? TP


**A/N:** A nice little one-shot to clear my head. Love one-shots, when I can think of one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to the Dragonball Z/GT trilogy characters, nor do I own any right to the wonderful song sung by the talented Carrie Underwood, but I do own the right to the plot of this story.

**Summary:** Things were said, and done, that shouldn't have been. A deep crater is forming, can they grow enough, to heal the wounds the inflicted on both sides?

**Rating:** PG (K+)

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Category: **Anime: Dragonball GT

_Wasted_

_Standin' at the back door  
__She tried to make it fast  
__One tear hit the hardwood  
__It fell like broken glass  
__She said sometimes love slips away  
__And you just can't get it back  
__Let's face it_

_For one split second  
__She almost turned around  
__But that would be like pouring rain drops  
__Back into a cloud  
__So she took another step  
__And said I see the way out  
__And I'm gonna take it_

_**Chorus #1  
**__I don't want to spend my life jaded  
__Waitin', to wake up one day and find  
__That I let all these years go by...wasted_

_Another glass of whiskey  
__But it still don't kill the pain  
__So he stumbles to the sink  
__And pours it down the drain  
__And says its time to be a man  
__And stop livin' for yesterday  
__Gotta face it_

_**Chorus #1**_

_**Chorus #2  
**__I don't want to keep on waitin'  
__Missin', the still of the morning  
__The color of the night  
__I ain't spendin' no more time...wasted_

_She kept drivin' along  
__Til the moon and the sun were  
__Floatin' side by side  
__He looked in the mirror  
__And his eyes were clear  
__For the first time in awhile_

_**Chorus #1**_

_**Chorus #2**_

_**Chorus #1**_

_**Chorus #2**_

_-Carrie Underwood_

**Wasted  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Pan walked down her staircase, a few stray tears falling unchecked as she hugged her shoulders. A small pack hung over her shoulder, weighing her down slightly as she looked behind her. Up there, nestled amongst their covers were her loving parents, the people who had given her life.

Choking, she found herself urging her feet forward, pushing her body onward as her heart cried out. Biting her lip, she stepped upon the hardwood floor, her nails digging deep into her palms. She needed to escape quickly, before anyone tried to stop her. If anyone found her now, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave, she'd stay, and wither away.

Slipping on her old tennis shoes, she walked over to her stashed money behind the television. Stuffing her life savings into her back pocket, she looked around one last time. A white lace tablecloth was gently laid upon the kitchen table, a case of still fresh flowers weighting the cloth down. The sink was empty of dishes save a glass she'd used late last night.

The windows were dark except for the very beginning gleam of morning's glow. The white curtains were still and silent, waiting impatiently for the waking of the home. Rubbing her eyes, she strolled to the back door, looking at it with unease.

Pan felt her hand curl, knowing she needed to flee before it was too late. Her heart ached, crying out to return to her shrouded room, but she could not. A single tear fell from her onyx eyes, streaming down and falling from her flesh. A liquid diamond hit the floor, shattering into many pieces.

Placing a hand upon her chest, she closed her eyes, knowing that this was the time. Turning her back to the escape, she took a great breath and said her last goodbyes. She had left a note on her parents' bedside table, explaining herself. Breathing in through her nose she turned her back on the past.

"Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back, I've gotta face it," looking down at her feet she walked forward.

Yanking on her golden locket, she felt the chain snap, sliding smoothly into her palm. Placing it on the counter she opened the door and stepped through.

The golden heart locket fell open, showing two teens smiling at the camera, both deeply in love.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

Videl awoke, yawning, her dark umber eyes opening as she looked out the window on the cloudless morning. A robin sang outside her window, welcoming the new day to life. The sun warmed her chilled skin, bringing out a healthy glow she didn't know existed.

Uncovering her long legs, she deftly stood, making sure not to awake her still slumbering husband. Smiling at his peaceful expression, his closed eyes moving every once in awhile. His powerful arms twitched, the muscles rippling.

Looking at the table by his side, a frown of concentration fell over her face. A small square white piece of paper lay on the wood, leaning against the antique table lamp. She could see the small script scrolling over the notebook paper, but couldn't read the words from so far away.

Walking around the end of the bed, her feet silent against the cream colored carpet. Brushing against the corner of her mattress, the white sheets fanned her bare legs. Picking up the letter, she felt the wind leave her lungs, Videl knew her daughter's writing anywhere. Her heart fell as her fingers trembled, her knees growing weak. She hit the floor hard, her skin bruising as she felt her world fall around her.

Gohan woke up, his wife's sobs ripping him from his dark world. Her long braided hair was all he could see, her face buried in her hands. He gently arose, stepping behind her, and turned her around. She curled against his chest, clinging close as she could, his strong arms encircling her. Over her shoulders he saw the words, and felt his own heart beat with grief.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sometimes love slips away and just can't get it back. I've just gotta face it. I see the way out, and I'm gonna take it. _

_Love,_

_Pan_

&

&

&

&

**6 months later**

&

&

&

&

&

Chi Chi sat alone in her home, filing her nails as she thought of her grand baby. Every time her mind let her down that path, she felt the hatred boil up once more. How dare they defend him! How dare they stick up for such a despicable man!

The cardboard file fell into two halves as she ground her teeth together in a silent fury. Her dark eyes came alive as she jumped to her feet, walking briskly to the sink. The scalding water did nothing to heal the shattered heart that lay dormant within her breast. She would never again speak to the people that tore her family apart.

Their Panny, their sweet light was burnt out, gone far away to escape the unjustness of one man. A plate cracked under the pressure of her hands. The jagged edges sliced her hands, streams of the blood forming over the small cuts.

Grabbing a kitchen towel, she wrapped her abused appendage, watching the cloth turn crimson. Sliding to the floor, she felt the dam of water breech, the tears streaming down. She didn't know when it would end, when she could think of her and not break down. How long before her heart would mend, healing the deep cracks?

Leaning her head against the cabinets, she sighed deeply, looking for answers she knew wouldn't come. Videl and Gohan were broken, their one and only daughter having left them. Even after time had passed they couldn't get over it. And she knew what she was going through was nothing compared to her son and his wife.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

Goku felt the muscles tighten as a drop of sweat poured down his face, his mouth gaping in concentration. Goten hovered a few yards away, the darkness of his orbs frightening to even the most practiced warrior. He was determined beyond all else, no matter the contradictory advice of his father.

Goten had always had a special connection with his niece, Goku knew this, but he also thought things were going too far. Chi Chi and himself had often argued over the very subject yet she would not budge. In actuality, he was disappointed in Pan herself, she was the one that got up and left without a word.

Every time he thought of that family, he felt his heart remorse the fate that had befallen them. Their son still thrived, but he was dying slowly, killing himself off. In truth, he thought the son was childish as well, none of the of the two were trying to fix it, they were running.

&

&

&

&

&

**1 year **

&

&

&

&

&

Bulma let the receiver fall from her ear, the continuous beeping of the busy tone echoing in her ears. He was at it again, and he wouldn't stop til dusk was well upon them, the twilight setting forth upon their world. When he would fall into his bed, his eyes bloodshot, and his hands trembling. It was a sad sight, and she could only imagine the mess she would clear away as she stepped through in the morn.

Wringing her aging hands, she felt her heart repeatedly shudder as she let her anguish spill pass her lips. It had been so hard on herself and her family, and so hard on them, yet no matter their pleas, they refused to listen. She couldn't imagine what outcome would come if the other got a hold of her son. He was usually stronger, but with him in such a state, she wasn't so sure that he would last.

Vegeta had taken it hard, though he rarely spoke of it to any, least of all to her. He had mentioned it once to Goku, as the two sat around conversing as they usually did. Bulma had just happened to be around the corner pruning the weeds from her flower beds when she had heard their words. But when she had confronted Goku, he had denied it all. He was a good friend.

Laying her head on the cool glass of their dining room table, she watched the steam gather against the clear surface. Poor Bra, she had come out bad as well. She had always looked up to him, in a normal bugging kind of way. She seemed to keep up with her esteem, bubbly and full of life, yet she often heard her crying herself to sleep. She had lost a best friend as well as a brother.

She didn't know what she was going to do, but she did know that something needed to be done quickly before everything went oh so terribly wrong. Lifting her head, Bulma stared at her stainless ceiling, pleading with the gods to help her when no other seemed to be able. She would do anything, anything, to have her strong and intelligent son amongst her reach again. And she would give anything, to see the beauty she had grown so close to, to bound through the door, chatting animatedly. Anything.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

Vegeta beat furiously at a android his mate had constructed, the sight of it infuriating his being further. It had been over a year, and both of those stupid brats wouldn't wise up to what was in front of them. Growling low in his chest, he powered, feeling his shirt tear and the feeling of fur sprouting all over his body.

Glaring intently at the bot, he felt the energy seize his body, his power casting out all over the Gravity Room. Computers sparked at the pressure, the metal bowing and groaning as they gave way to the outside world. His opponent exploded into many pieces, some wedging into more mechanical objects that he care the least bit about.

An explosion shook Capsule Corps, the neighbors hardly paying any attention to the loud noise, it was all part of their daily lives. Vegeta stood in the middle of the rubble still feeling the anger in him towering to unimaginable heights. He was the King of Saiyans, and his son was disgracing all of his kind. How dare that whelp! How dare that spoiled brat!

Storming around, the energy tangible, he left deep craters in the ground, the dirt giving under all the oppressing power. Birds went silent, their eyes widening in fear as they watched the half ape walk in circles around his large lawn. With any luck he would tire soon, but all doubted that safe option.

The same animals took flight as a screeching yell broke through the silent and powerful struggle, the high pitched scream outdoing their own. A blue haired woman stormed out the back doors, shaking her fists and stomping to the great beast without a hint of fear. Her own irises were storming and filled with tears, her heart racing as she pounded on his stone chest. All watched in silence.

&

&

&

&

**2 years**

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

Bra looked down at her collection of pictures, smiling at the memories that flooded her mind. A picture of her and Pan, playing on their swings when they were only four. Pan and her trying to drown each other in the ocean the following year. After that there was Bra's sixth birthday, Pan then deciding to push her girly friend head first into the frosting. Pan's seventh birthday rolled around, a memorable year as she and Pan never got a piece of cake, the Saiyans sure could eat a lot. At eight years old, they had decided to pull together and take dance lessons, too bad they were more interested in seeing which could do the most flips rather than the right steps. That recital was a mess.

Turning the page, a single tear rolled down her cheek, she had started to get over it, or so she had thought. At least she was able to go out without breaking down, or go to their familiar haunts and not turn around and run. More pics streamed by her eyes, images of her childhood of when they were young and free. The last picture was at Pan's seventeenth year, when they had gone to a park nearby, their boyfriends playing frisbee in the background. If she had only known that three weeks after that outing that things would go to hell, perhaps she would have spent more time with her.

She felt her heart break, knowing that her friend hadn't contacted anybody at all since her disappearance. Everyone was worried, though it wasn't as bad as the first half year. Her last year of school, and she wasn't there. Sure she had friends, but she didn't belong with them, she couldn't tell them everything, not with her family. And to put it plainly, she couldn't stand Marron.

Slamming the album shut, Bra stood, her long legs groaning in protest as they were forced to move after several hours of non-movement. Her cerulean eyebrows knitted together, her eyes blazing with rage. Stomping over, she closed her drapes, the darkness dousing the memories from her sight. Sobbing out loud, she threw herself on her bed, snuggling deep within her comforter.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

Trunks stared out his apartment's windows, the gloom of the night just starting to set in. Each day was dragging by at a turtle's pace. Nothing was worth getting up, nothing was worth this pain. The gleam of the sun on metal made him blink, yet even the physical pain didn't calm the emotional.

Walking over to his counter he poured himself a glass of whiskey, staring at the mixture for a moment. Drowning the concoction he filled the crystal once more. His throat burned as it slid into his stomach, eating at his body, he didn't care. Anger welled up in his chest, burning more than the alcohol ever could.

His hand shook in ire, before he threw the glass at the opposite wall, the shards sliding down to mix with his white carpet. Picking up the almost full bottle of whiskey, he poured it down his throat without a second thought. Before he could finish it off, he stopped, running a hand through his lavender hair.

How long had it been since he had seen her shining face? How long had it been since he saw those eyes that meant more to him than his next breath? Two years. He couldn't figure out what had happened, why she had run from him. All he knew was everybody, everybody blamed him.

Scowling, he felt his pride push through, what was he doing? Standing around here, it had been a couple years, but he still deserved an explanation. Stumbling over to his sink, he grasped the corner of it, gaining his balance once more.

"Its time to be a man, and stop livin' for yesterday, I've gotta face it," pouring the contents down the drain, he grabbed his leather jacket, and took off into the night sky.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

Pan drove up to her friend's house, the one person who knew why she had escaped from the place of her birth. Opening the driver's door, she looked into the still dark sky, smiling up at the stars. The moon was disappearing slowly into the west, the sun rising in the east. The end of one day, and the beginning of another. A magical time.

A cool breeze blew her raven locks as a blonde stepped upon the front landing, holding a cup of warm cocoa for the frozen Saiyan. Meeting the girl's eyes, she felt the loneliness of yesteryears. She still yearned for the open arms of her old companions, but the fear of their rejection was still so fresh within her heart.

The two women stood outside, watching the dawn grow and color the world in fantastic streams of light. They started every morn like this, greeting their new hope with hearts full of faith and love. Someday, hopefully, all would work out, and both could be happy with their lives.

"He's asleep," Pan nodded at Marron's statement, glad that she wouldn't have to worry about a him just yet.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

Trunks looked in his rented car's mirror, noticing that the cloudy blue of his irises had disappeared. The home was small and quaint, and altogether something he would have thought Pan to detest. Shrugging his shoulders, he shut the door in his wake, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

It was evening, the sun warming his cool and shaking skin. Knocking on the green door, he waited til he heard the distinct sound of shuffled footsteps. The lock was slid open as a blurry eyed and sleep deprived blonde answered his call. Her hair was sticking out all over the place, her skin terribly pale.

"Marron?" at her name, the woman looked up, gasping in surprise, her eyes going wide as if she were doused in cold water.

"Trunks?" a secret smile spread across her face as she opened the door further, letting him into her home.

Looking about the place, he raised his brow, the toys that were strewn all over the place were unimaginable. The place was in disrepair, what had happened? Looking around, he made sure to keep his mouth shut, he didn't particularly want to be thrown out already.

"I'll get Pan," Marron ran into a nearby hall, Trunks merely nodded his head in recognition.

He could hear her sweet voice asking whom was wanting her, but the human would not give her an answer. The soft patter of her feet seemed natural and welcome to his ears, it had been too long. His mouth fell open in surprise as a nineteen year old woman stood in the hallway, her black eyes widening in surprise.

A small child sat upon her hip, suckling his thumb as his dark eyes took in the visitor in his house. He looked no more than a year, his clothes hanging off of him, probably from the constant activity. Lavender locks fell in his eyes, for he constantly had to push them aside. And all at once, he knew why she had disappeared.

"Taku, meet your dad," the small child waved his chubby hand, and Trunks knew from that point on, that all would be well.

&

&

&

&

&

&

&

**A/N: **My very first DBZ one-shot, I hope you liked it. It had a happy ending, which was something I was toying with. Please R&R!

Dark Huntress


End file.
